classicalsymphoniesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hampton Inn
Hampton Hotels, Hampton Inn, Hampton Inn & Suites, and Hampton by Hilton are the names of a brand of hotels trademarked by Hilton Worldwide. Most Hampton hotels are independently owned and operated by franchisees, though a few are owned and/or managed by the Hilton Hotels Corporation. Hotels marked Hampton Inn & Suites by Hilton offer suites in addition to the standard rooms found at a Hampton Inn. Most Hampton Hotels (Except the new Hampton Boutique Hotels) are considered limited-service hotels as they do not offer an on-site restaurant or amenities such as bell services and concierge found at full-service hotels. The Hampton hotel brand primarily caters to the budget-minded business and leisure traveler. As of May 2011, the chain comprises more than 1,700 hotels. An overwhelming majority of Hampton's properties are located in the United States however, international locations include Canada, Costa Rica, Ecuador, the United Kingdom, and Mexico. Hampton Hotels are characterized by the 100% Satisfaction Guarantee. In 1989, Hampton became the first national hotel brand to offer such a promise. It states: "Friendly service, clean rooms and comfortable surroundings every time. If you’re not satisfied, we don’t expect you to pay. That’s our commitment & your guarantee. That’s 100% Hampton." History ]] ]] Hampton Hotels were originally launched as a division of Holiday Inn, then owned by Promus Hotel Corporation, a Memphis, Tennessee, holding company that also owned Embassy Suites Hotels and Doubletree Hotels. In 1999, Promus Hotels was acquired by Hilton for $3.7 billion. Now, the Hampton brand is part of the Hilton Focused Service Group. The brand competes with AmericInn Hotels, La Quinta Inns & Suites, Comfort Inn/ Suites, Drury Inn/Suites, Holiday Inn Express, Fairfield Inn by Marriott, and Baymont Inn & Suites. , Mexico]] The first Hampton Inn opened in Memphis in the summer of 1984. It was a two-story, exterior entrance building with 128 guest rooms. This hotel was located at 1585 Sycamore View Road. The hotel remained "The World's First Hampton Inn" until it closed in August 2005. At that time, the hotel was sold by its current owner. Originally, Hampton hotels were given great latitude to customize the room decor and free hot breakfasts to suit local tastes. However, since the acquisition by Hilton Hotels Corporation, the brand has focused on providing a consistent experience among all hotels in order to best meet guest expectations of quality service and comfortable accommodations. The brand now allows for localized packages for example a Casino Package or a Fallsview Indoor Waterpark Package at the Hampton Inn at the Falls in Niagara Falls, Ontario Canada. As of May 2011, there are over 1,700 Hampton locations worldwide.http://www.hiltonworldwide.com/ourbrands/hampton.htm Make it Hampton In early 2004, Hampton kicked off a $100 million renovation of the entire brand entitled "Make it Hampton". While "Make It Hampton" was the brand's response to similar renovations by competitors, it was the first renovation of its kind to focus on a higher volume of updates. Focused on "raising the bar" in customer service, the renovation upgraded at least 127 feature product changes, including the installation of curved shower curtain rods in guest bathrooms, the inclusion of hot items to the daily "On the House" continental breakfast, and upgrading all of the brand's beds to the more luxurious "Cloud Nine Bed". The current slogan is "We love having you here". References External links *Hampton Hotels web site *Hampton Hotels E-Directory *"Make it Hampton" Press Release *Hampton Hotels' Television Commercials *Hampton Hotels' Save-A-Landmark Program Category:Companies established in 1984 Category:Hilton Hotels Corporation Category:Hotel chains